Many Internet services attempt to prevent unauthorized users from accessing resources provided by the service. For example, a service may issue a link to an authorized user to access content at the service. A service may also require a user to provide authentication credentials to access resources provided by the service. Anyone who obtains access to the link or to the user's authentication credentials, however, can access the resources.